


Pressing the trigger

by Winged_Areth



Category: Smosh
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anthony usually tops, Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Ian is a little bit of a perv, Ianthony - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Ian, a lot of lube, bottom!anthony, but it was Ian's turn, dom!Ian, dub-con, mentions of enema, mentions of switching, rimmimg, there's no milk so don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Areth/pseuds/Winged_Areth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian wanted to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressing the trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhgX_T1SCDQ&feature=youtu.be&t=3m21s

“Stay still.”

It was Ian. Who else could have been? They were alone in the apartment. The room was barely lit by a small lamp with a yellow bulb, emitting not enough light to see properly. The distant dim glow of Los Angeles was the other source of light they had, little dots of white outside the huge windows.

Anthony jumped when he felt the wet finger against the most private part of his body.

“Shhh, don’t worry. I’ve got you.”

Ian’s voice grounded him. He tried to stay still. This part was easy, he’s done it other times, even though it was usually him who would prepare Ian and be the one on top. He didn’t mind doing it for Ian, though. In fact, Ian had been his first and only. He was still amazed at the things they’ve done. Some made him smile, others made him laugh and others… well, others made him blush furiously.

He felt the tip of Ian’s finger brush against that sensitive spot of his body. Ian started to circle his entrance with the lubed finger until it was all wet. He proceeded to catch the tip of his finger against Anthony’s hole a few times, testing him. Anthony squirmed, nervous. He grunted softly his discomfort and Ian’s head snapped, finally looking at his face instead of focusing on his own finger.

“Is this okay?” He asked without moving his finger.

After a few tense seconds Anthony nodded. He wanted to pleasure Ian, he wanted to be good for him. Ian always was so good, so pliant, he always did the things Anthony wanted. He had to return the favor. He _wanted_ to.

Ian’s finger became a little more aggressive and, after a few tugs, the very tip entered his body without warning. Anthony’s breath caught in his throat; he wasn’t expecting it to be so sudden. Ian put his hand on Anthony’s thigh and rubbed the skin there, trying to calm his best friend. From pure instinct Anthony tried to close his legs and turn himself into a ball, but Ian grabbed one of his knees with his free hand and opened them forcefully.

“Do you want to stop or what?” Ian asked, half his finger still inside Anthony.

“No.” Anthony replied a few seconds later. “It’s just… It’s been a long time.”

“If you tell me to stop I’ll stop, you know it, right?” Ian started to rub Anthony’s knee.

“I know.”

The finger inside his body started to move in small circles. He stopped rubbing Anthony’s knees in favor of grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring more. Ian increased the size of the small circles until the muscle was more stretched. Then he started to introduce, slowly, a second finger. He was on his knees on the bed, in front of Anthony’s naked form, who was on his back with his knees bent. He crawled a little so the light could illuminate Anthony. He could now see what he was doing instead of only feeling it.

Anthony was semi hard. His genitalia were hairless because he had the habit of shaving. His dick was resting on his stomach, and Ian could tell that he was fighting his need of touching himself. Looking a little bit down he could see two of his fingers entering slowly Anthony’s body until his knuckles pressed against his friend’s warm body.

“Relax, dude.”

Ian’s voice sounded higher than it was in the silent room. He felt Anthony trying to relax; how his muscles were clenching and unclenching, his breathing going slower. He helped Anthony by massaging with a hand from his hips to his knees, up and down. He kept watching, his fingers coming out of his hole, glistening because of the lube. Anthony’s entrance was a little bit red and puffy; Ian had something planned and he asked Anthony if he could, pretty please, take an enema. Anthony had agreed with reluctance. And this was the result of it.

Ian started scissoring his fingers when they were all the way inside Anthony’s tight channel. Meanwhile his mouth was watering, just by imagining the things he was going to do to Anthony, how clean he was inside and out, how much trust his friend had in him…

Anthony’s breath hitched at the feeling; he already felt so full. He thrust his hips very slowly. He just needed more friction, he needed Ian to hit that spot…

And the worst part? Ian knew it, and he was avoiding his prostate on purpose. It only made Anthony feel frustrated and completely at Ian’s mercy. And he loved it.

When Ian felt like Anthony’s hole was more stretched, enough to take a third finger, he started to pull out the ones inside to make room for another one. He positioned three finger tips and pushed. He had to push a little bit hard, but to ease the way he poured more lubed. The gelatin-like liquid was spread all over Antony’s hole and crack. He entered Anthony’s body with three fingers slowly. He was amazed by the sight: he loves seeing Anthony’s rim closing around his fingers, swallowing them greedily. He snaps out of it when he heard Anthony grunt.

“Does it hurt?” He asked, stopping his hand.

“A little.” Anthony replied, his voice tight.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Anthony grunted softly, and Ian could feel how he was trying to relax his body again.

“Wait, don’t pull out.”

Anthony inhaled and exhaled a few times. His arms were now over his face, hiding his eyes. Ian clicked his tongue and stretched himself in order to pull one of his arms away from his face.

“You know I love seeing your face, babe.”

Anthony blushed and looked anywhere but Ian. He focused on the light outside, the stars and the moon. Ian had a little smirk on his face; he let that only because he found it very adorable. Anthony’s cheeks were flushed bright red, even more than usual. After a few seconds Anthony sighted softly.

“I think you can continue.”

“I need you to be sure, baby.”

Anthony swallowed around the lump in his throat.

“Yeah. You can continue, please.”

Ian started again; his fingers entering Anthony’s body slowly, stretching the tight ring around his fingers, lube almost dripping to the sheets. When he couldn’t make his fingers go further he shuddered. He had to fight the urgent need of touching himself and cuming all over Anthony’s stretched ass. He rotated his wrist a little just to make Anthony shudder too.

And Anthony? Felt even fuller. The burning sensation of being so stretched was so satisfying. He was brave, he was handling all of his very well. He couldn’t stop congratulating himself in his head, for being good for Ian, for taking everything Ian was giving him. Ian’s fingers started to do little circles again, like in the beginning, so stretch him a little bit further. One of his fingers brushed lightly against his prostate and he jumped, surprised, his eyes wide open. Yes! Finally! Even though he knew Ian didn’t plan on touching his prostate he felt euphoric.

After a few minutes the burning sensation dimmed and Ian started to pull out his fingers, very slowly. When Ian retired his hand completely he felt empty, alone, cold. He knew that what was going to happen was even better. Just in a few seconds…

But seconds turned into a whole minute. He raised half his body from the bed only to see Ian with something in his hand coating it with lube. Because of the dim light he couldn’t see it and, besides, Ian’s body was between the light and the object. At the beginning he thought it was a dildo. It was okay with him, it wouldn’t be the first time they used one in bed. They were good for stretching or just playing with it, usually for edging. But after Ian moved it around a little bit it made a sound a plastic dildo wouldn’t make. It sounded metallic and it scared the living shit out of Anthony.

“Dude, what’s that?”

Ian finally tore his gaze from the object.

“This?” He raised his hand a little bit. “It’s just a thing I had in mind. Hope you don’t mind.”

He moved the object from one hand to the other and moved it toward the lamp.

Anthony’s heart stopped. He couldn’t function. His chest started to hurt from holding up his breath. He broke into a cold sweat and started to shake.

“D-dude no. That’s, that’s…” His voice trembled a little.

“It’s just a gun, dude.”

A second after he ended that sentence Anthony tried to escape. He tried to sit and flex his legs so he could jump and run, because he was not putting a gun up his ass. But his plan failed miserably because Ian knocked him after he could even jump off the bed. They fell on the mattress. In a second Ian left the lubed gun on the sheets and grasped Anthony’s wrists, trapping him against the bouncing bed. They looked at each other’s eyes; Anthony’s warm brown eyes were terrified; Ian’s kind baby blue eyes were determined.

In the space between their bodies they shared their breath. Anthony surrendered first, making his whole body go limp. What was the point of acting like this? Ian wouldn’t hurt him never. He should think of the gun as a dildo. Ian wasn’t going to actually shoot him, he would never hurt him. He would never hurt him.

“Good boy, love.”

Ian stroked Anthony’s cheek with one of his hands. He kissed Anthony, first very sweetly, then with more force, and Anthony loved every second of it. They parted, and slowly Ian started to turn Anthony’s body.

He wanted Anthony on his stomach and his ass up in the air for better access. Anthony was pliant, but he still looked terrified. Ian helped him to get into the position he wanted and when he finally was where he wanted him he kissed both his ass cheeks.

“You are so good Anthony, so good for me.” He kissed his buttocks again. “You are always so good. Do you think you can make this? Make this for me?”

Ian stuck his tongue out of his mouth and swiped it over Anthony’s rim. Anthony shouted, too lost in sensation. He didn’t know how to feel anymore: should he be afraid? Aroused? Both? Ian was eating him, kissing his most private part, licking it, penetrating his ass with his tongue. He thrusted back, part of his fears forgotten. Slowly his dick was filling again, more and more, until he was fully hard. Ian stopped and Anthony groaned.

“Now I’m going to put the gun inside you. If you want me to stop tell me, you know I’ll stop. But, please, give it a try.”

Anthony nodded against his arms. All his body was tense, rigid and cold with nervousness. He expected the cold tip of the gun against his rim but instead he felt Ian’s soft and warm lips against the back of this thighs, then his ass cheeks again, then up his spine until Ian arrived to his nape. Their bodies fit together perfectly, like they were made for each other. Anthony could feel Ian’s dick against his rear, and he really wished this was it, that Ian would finally fuck him senseless. But no, Ian had other plans, and those terrified him a lot.

Having Ian all over himself calmed Anthony, making him pliant again. Slowly, Ian withdrawn himself from Anthony’s body, kissing all the way down, reversing the process from before.

Anthony could hear Ian opening the lube again and squeezing it on the gun. He felt then a cold dripping substance on his ass crack, which scared him a little bit until he realized it was the lube. With one hand Ian smeared it a little, and with two fingers he made sure that his insides were lubed to.

The cold tip rested against his rim. It didn’t push, it was doing nothing, just resting there. Ian wanted Anthony to get used to it before he continued. A minute later he started to push the barrel inside, very slowly. At the beginning it caught against the rim, but the rest of it entered fluidly.

Ian had a few guns. It wasn’t a secret that he knew how to shoot and that he could aim pretty well. Anthony thought that Ian holding a gun and shooting was a very sexy view and he sometimes went to the forest with Ian and his friends just to see him shoot. Then, when they arrived home, Anthony always felt the urge to fuck him senseless against the closest surface possible, like a table, a counter, a couch or the floor.

Anthony felt Ian approaching him from one side. Ian leveled his head with Anthony’s.

“Oh, I forgot to add that the gun is loaded.”

Anthony’s body froze. He heard Ian disengaging the safety of the gun.

“I have one finger on the trigger.”

Ian had his hand around the barrel, his finger on the trigger. He had a devilish smirk on his face that became wider when he started to fuck Anthony with the gun. Anthony couldn’t speak, he was feeling too terrified in that moment to even form a coherent thought.

“I’m going to fuck you with this loaded gun and you have to cum, and you can’t touch yourself. If you don’t cum you and me won’t have sex together for a long time. If you do, then I’ll fuck you and I’ll be the bottom for the next four months. And if I really like your performance maybe for even more.”

Anthony couldn’t help it; he moaned. He should hate this, he thought, but the danger was arousing him more than anything. He didn’t understand himself – being aroused by having a loaded gun in his ass? What was wrong with him?

“I’ll let you play with me. I’ll let you try anything you want on me. Toys like dildos, giant dildos. I’ll let you fuck me with a giant dildo. I’ll let you edge me. Or even if you don’t want me to cum at all. Would you like that? Having me all desperate, begging you to fuck me already?”

Ian started to go faster, aiming the gun to Anthony’s prostate. When Anthony started to moan and buck his hips Ian knew he had hit it. He didn’t stop hitting his prostate while penetrating Anthony’s hole with the gun, one of his favorites.

Ian smirked for himself. He had thought about it a few months ago when he was organizing his guns. He had planned to go to the forest to shoot with a few friends when that crazy thought crossed his mind. What if he introduced a little bit of danger into their sexy times? Would Anthony be against it? Well, now he knew.

His friend, his partner, his lover, was thrusting his hips against the gun, aiming for his prostate each time. He was eager, he wanted to cum so bad. The danger of the loaded gun only made it more interesting. Ian was crazy for doing this, but he was even crazier for loving it.

He started to feel something in his belly. He was getting close. He needed something else, like a hand on his dick, for example. Or Ian talking dirty.

“I-ian.” His voice sounded broken.

“Yes? Do you want me to stop?” He stopped his hand in the moment.

“No!” Anthony shouted, and rocked his hips harder. “K-keep going, please.”

Ian started again, not as fast as before.

“I-ian, please. I-I want to cum so bad.”

Ian speeded up a little bit.

“I-ian please. Please, I’m begging you.”

Ian speeded up, and now he was going even faster than before. Anthony was reduced to a moaning mess of groans, little cries and begs.

“I like when you beg, babe.” Ian whispered next to Anthony’s ear. His hot breath against his ear and neck made him shudder. “Look at you. So eager. So greedy. Taking a gun in your ass. You are so brave. Aren’t you afraid of me shooting you on accident?”

Anthony needed a few second to process what Ian was saying.

“N-no.” He said with a trembling voice.

“Do you trust me?”

“W-with my life, Ian.” Anthony replied in between moans.

Ian’s dick twitched. He wanted to touch himself so bad. But he couldn’t, he had to wait a little bit more.

“You look so beautiful like this, Anthony. So lost, so pliant, so… broken.” His voice broke, and he coughed a little bit. “Do you love me?”

Anthony whimpered.

“Yes.”

“Yes?” Ian whispered back.

Another whimper.

“I love you.”

Ian increased the speed and started twisting the gun. That earned a high moan.

“I-I love you. I love you a lot, Ian. Please. Please Ian I want to cum. Ian please, I love you. I love you a lot. You are the most important thing of my life, Ian, please. I’m scared.”

Anthony started to whimper again. His ass hurt, his heart was going too fast and his head was swimming in a surreal pool. He felt high.

“Good boy. My good boy. I love you too, you know that, right? You are the most important thing in my life too.” After a little pause he added: “Come on, Anthony. I know you can make it. If you don’t do it now I’ll stop and I’m going home. There’s no need to be scared. Come on, Anthony: cum.”

Anthony shouted. He was cumming, he realized in ecstasy. It felt glorious, all the tension in his body was finally leaving him. And he was still alive, Ian didn’t kill him. He didn’t have enough strength to hold his body up anymore, so he fell flat on his stomach. The gun was still inside him but it wasn’t moving anymore.

“I knew you could do it, my baby. Coming on a gun in your ass, that’s so beautiful.”

Ian started to praise him. He left the barrel inside his body and with both his hands started to massage Anthony’s back and buttocks. He lowered his torso so he was able to kiss Anthony’s back. He lowered himself slowly on Anthony’s tired body until he was in front of the gun.

Anthony’s rim was redder and puffier, stretched around the barrel of the gun, still swallowing it.

“Look at you. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” Ian’s voice sounded amazed, and it made Anthony proud.

Ian grased the grip of the gun again and started to pull it out. Anthony winced but otherwise didn’t even move. When the pistol was out his rim fluttered a little until it returned to a rather normal state.

“Baby, turn around, please. It’s my turn now.”

Ian’s dick was painfully hard. He could have come from seeing Anthony so broken, but he had to resist, he really wanted to fuck Anthony once he was satiated. Ian helped Anthony turn around so he was once again on his back. He made Anthony bend his knees again so he had better access. For major commodity he placed a pillow under his lower back.

“You look so beautiful like this.”

Ian started to massage from his thighs to his calves. Anthony felt boneless, like he was swimming in a bubble of unreality. All his muscles hurt a little and his ass stung. He really appreciated the little massage that Ian was giving to his legs. They were sore from holding his weight, the muscles had been tense almost all night and he could finally rest them a little.

Ian covered his tired body with his own and started kissing everywhere he could reach: his forehead, cheeks, his jaw (which had a little bit of stubble, which always drives Ian crazy), then his neck, his collarbone…

He felt the tip of Ian’s cock against his abused hole. He didn’t hear Ian opening the tube of lube and getting himself prepared. He was so exhausted that he let Ian do. His friend started to penetrate him slowly and gently. Ian didn’t want to hurt him.

After a few seconds Ian was all the way in, all his length swallowed by Anthony’s ass. Anthony twitched a little; he was oversensitive, he was feeling everything that was happening down there. He thought that it was too much, but he wanted to be good. His dick was limp on his stomach, spent, still wet with precum and cum.

Ian grabbed Anthony by his hips and started pounding him hard and fast. It definitely was too much for Anthony, and the only thing that he could make was whimper, moan and hug Ian against his body. They couldn’t tell where one began and the other ended. They were one in that precise moment, sharing their breath, their sweat. Ian started nibbling Anthony’s neck and sucking, leaving a trail of hickeys from his neck to one of his nipples.

He changed the angle and Anthony shouted from pain and pleasure. He was hitting his prostate again and again, but he was too spent and tired to have another erection. Ian was going fast and deep, as deep as he could go. The only thing Anthony could see and feel was Ian; his touch, his delicious scent, his warmth.

Ian groaned and let his head fall to Anthony’s neck again, resting, breathing fast. He felt his orgasm building faster and faster until he reached the point and cum inside Anthony’s body, as deep as he could go. He slowed down until he stopped completely. He let all his weight fall on top of Anthony’s body, who hugged him even tighter.

The only thing they could hear were their heartbeats and their fast breathing. Ian slipped out of Anthony and he groaned. Now he felt so empty, and it was very awkward after all that. Ian moved Anthony until he was resting on his side and he hugged him from behind, spooning Anthony.

“You were so good today, babe.” Ian murmured while kissing his nape.

Anthony sighted in respond.

“I’m going to be your bitch now, for four months.” Ian hugged him tighter against his body. “Now rest, it’s been a long night.”

Anthony opened his for the first time since he cum. He could see the lights of Los Angeles, far away, distant, cold. Scattered on the sky he saw little dots of light, a plane and the moon, enormous, silver, bright. He smiled to himself. If he could with this, he could with anything. He wondered what other stuff Ian had in his mind. He was eager now to try new things.

He felt all the drying lube on his ass, and it felt uncomfortable. But he was too tired to even care, and besides, he was too cozy against Ian to move. He didn’t care that he could feel Ian’s come dripping out of his body, still warm. He loved the sensation, he loved that a little part of Ian was inside him.

He came closer to Ian. He needed his body warmth as he needed air. He was nothing without Ian. He made him feel complete.

Slowly everything became darker. His breathing became even.

And both men fell asleep.

 

 

 


End file.
